I Was Normal Before This!
by Ace Of Diamonds0
Summary: I was normal, well kinda, then I got transported to Gunsmoke by (of all things) my C.D. Player! R+R!! ^-^ *Chapter 3 up* TY for reviews peeps!
1. Chapter 1

I Was Normal Before This!  
Chapter 1: Songs and Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or 98 Degrees! I own Jewel tho, because she is based on me!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was laying on my bed, in my room, doing my homework; as usual I was   
  
listening to my favorite song (On my headset) : Heat It Up by 98 degrees. I   
  
was singing along:  
Baby let me love you  
To the 98th degree girl and heat it up  
I'm down, girl let's heat it up, I'm down  
I can give you all my lovin'  
If you're only down for me, girl  
Let's heat it up, I'm down  
Come on heat it up, I'm down boy  
  
Late at night I fantasize, girl  
That you and I, yo your were rockin' my world  
I can't deny the way I'm feeling  
Thing about you girl, again and again yeah  
Whenever I'm with you my fantasies come true  
So tell me what you want to do  
Just hold me close, don't let me go  
Baby show me how the 98 will flow  
I want to know how it can be  
With 98 degrees, you gotta know  
I'm down for you, baby show me what the 98 can do  
Boy lead the way to ecstasy  
But only if you're down for me  
  
Baby let me love you  
To the 98th degree girl and heat it up  
I'm down, girl let's heat it up, I'm down  
I can give you all my lovin'  
If you're only down for me, girl  
Let's heat it up, I'm down  
Come on heat it up, I'm down boy  
  
This urgency of what I'm feeling is killing me  
When will this lovin' begin  
I wanna be the one you run to  
Girl you know there is nothing I wouldn't do  
The very thought of you is like a dream come true  
So tell me what you want to do, yeah  
Just hold me close don't let me go  
Baby show me how the 98 will flow  
I want to know how it can be with 98 degrees  
You gotta know I'm down for you  
Baby show me what the 98 can do  
Boy lead the way to ecstasy  
Baby come get down with me  
  
Baby let me love you  
To the 98th degree girl and heat it up  
I'm down, girl let's heat it up, I'm down  
I can give you all my lovin'  
If you're only down for me, girl  
Let's heat it up, I'm down  
Come on heat it up, I'm down boy  
  
Heat it up just a touch  
Are you down for my love  
Heat it up just a touch  
Are you down for my love  
Heat it up just a touch  
Are you down for my love  
Heat it up  
Only if you're down  
  
Baby let me love you  
To the 98th degree girl and heat it up  
I'm down, girl let's heat it up, I'm down  
I can give you all my lovin'  
If you're only down for me, girl  
Let's heat it up, I'm down  
Come on heat it up, I'm down boy  
  
Goddesses I love that song. You could say that I'm addicted to   
  
that band. Oh well… As soon as the song ended my room wasn't there   
  
and I started to free fall. Before I knew it I hit the ground, hard. "Ouch!" I   
  
complained. I stopped my C.D. player and took out the batteries; I put   
  
them in my pocket on my thigh (I'm wearing cargos) as soon as I took   
  
them out. I felt that my pocketknife and dagger were still there; I always   
  
carried a weapon out of habit. I had been a mercenary and an assassin   
  
for awhile, and I quit about 4 months ago; couldn't stand to kill anymore. I   
  
hated the scent of blood. If you over looked that I was 2/5 demon, I'm an   
  
ex-cutthroat and bodyguard, and that I'm stronger then almost all the   
  
people in my native country… then I'm a normal 15-year-old girl. I   
  
blocked my face as soon as sand blew against it; 'Where in the world did   
  
that sandstorm come from? I'm an English exchange student who was   
  
supposed to be in Wyoming!' I stood up gracefully, I definitely was   
  
confused. I began to walk toward the sun; "What the…? There's TWO   
  
suns?!" I muttered to myself. Man… this seemed a lot like the setting from   
  
my favorite anime: Trigun. Then I saw a flash of a red coat and blonde   
  
hair; this was too weird… I headed for the spot not knowing what was   
  
going to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jewel: Yay!   
Vash: Not bad…  
N.D.W.: I agree… am I mentioned in the story?  
Jewel: Eventually! But if ppl don't review this story I wont write any more chapters!  
V+N.D.W.: Review or we won't be in the story! (Vash cries and N.D.W. has Chibi eyes)  
Jewel: (Trying to calm boys down) PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE! THEN THESE TWO WILL CALM DOWN!  
  
Next Chapter: Jewel meets Vash and decides to travel with him and help him out! Romance in the chapters to come!! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Normal Before This!  
Chapter 2: The Sandstorm and the Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Jewel!  
  
(Thanks for the flames and reviews! A special thanks goes out to Zazie the Anime Pirate!)  
  
Jewel: Yay! New chapter!   
Neko-sama: Meow!  
Jewel: Read and review or I shall have Knives come after you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what is a pretty lady like yourself doing out in the desert?" Vash   
  
asked as he led me towards a cave to wait out the storm. I had only met   
  
him a few minutes before, and he was happy to see a girl out in the   
  
desert; apparently. "I told you already! I dont know! One minute I was   
  
sitting in my room, listening to my C.D. player; then POOF! I'm here in   
  
Gunsmoke!" I said with a sigh. "Where exactly am we, Vash?" I asked in a   
  
commanding voice. I listened to his answer as I brushed off my kacki   
  
cargos and my black long-sleeve top that was cropped, thus showing my   
  
well-muscled stomach. "We are about 5 iles from Augusta. Say, do you   
  
have anything to eat? I'm really hungry!" Vash said, rubbing his stomach   
  
to prove his hunger. "Sorry, but I dont." I answered as I sat down against   
  
the back of the cave. I fell asleep about 10 minutes after that; i dreamt   
  
about home, and it made me shiver and mutter in my slumber. "Dad...   
  
Mom... Laric..." I murmured softly. I shivered again; I hated when stuff like   
  
this happens to me. Vash moved beside me and began rubbing my   
  
back in slow, lazy circles in attempt to calm me down. I stopped   
  
muttering, but my shivering kept up and even intensified. Vash   
  
embraced me to his chest to try to hold me still; I finally stopped shivering   
  
and fell back asleep. I woke a few hours after that, the wind from the storm   
  
was still howling outside. I felt something warm around my waist; I looked   
  
down and saw a pair or arms. "AHH!!!" I yelped and jumped away from   
  
the person holding onto me. I found the owner of the arms to be Vash;   
  
who was sleeping before I had waken him up. "Whats the matter?" Vash   
  
asked in a sleepy voice. Now, I was ticked... "What exactly were you   
  
doing?!" I asked in a very annoyed voice. Vash snapped awake at the   
  
tone of my voice. "I was only trying to calm you down!" he said, waving   
  
his arms in tried innocence. I sighed and sat back down, I was still tired;   
  
'Damn algebra... damn latin...' I thought to myself. They are what always   
  
caused me my lack of sleep. 'Oh, well... I'm going to back to sleep.' I   
  
thought. "I'm going to take a catnap. You touch me, you die." I said to   
  
Vash as I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jewel: Thanks for all the flames and congrats!   
Neko-sama: Meow! (Translation: Yeah, thanks!)  
Jewel: As I said before, review or I shall sick Knives-sama on you! ^-^  
Neko-sama: *-*  
Jewel: ^^; Sorry, Neko-sama!  
Neko-sama: :( Me..ow!! **trys to claw Jewel (he hates Knives)**  
Jewel: **runs away** Remember to review!! AHH!! **dodges Neko-sama's claws**  
  
(I would like to say that if you are gonna flame me, dont because i dont wanna listen to it! got it? good! **goes back to polishing Vash's gun for him**) 


	3. Chapter 3

I Was Normal Before This!  
Chapter 3: How to Wake up Jewel  
  
Jewel: Yay! New chapter!  
  
Neko-sama: Meow! Meow! (Translation: Yay! I'm happy for you Jewel!)  
  
Jewel: This time I shall send Legato on you if you do not review, or flamers!!  
  
Legato: **nods** Yes, I obey the mistress.  
  
Jewel: O.kay. without further a due, here is my new chapter!!  
  
((Vash's POV))  
  
She was still sleeping, even though the sandstorm had finally  
  
stopped. "Jewel?" I asked gently as I shook her shoulder. "I don't  
  
wanna go to school Marie." She muttered as she turned over and  
  
fell back asleep. I knew I wasn't going to get her up that way, so I  
  
went outside and fired my gun in the air. Jewel jumped up, dagger  
  
in hand. "What's going on?!" she asked in a commanding voice as  
  
she moved into a fighting stance. "Um, that was me." I answered  
  
guiltily. Jewel silently put her dagger away and then tackled me,  
  
within seconds she was tickling me like no tomorrow. "HA HA HA! I  
  
won't HA do it again! HA HA!!" I managed to sputter. She gave a  
  
triumphant smile and helped me up. I was a few feet taller then her,  
  
and definitely weighed more, but she hauled me to my feet with  
  
little effort. She sighed and looked outside at the two suns. She slowly  
  
headed outside and began walking towards town. She took some  
  
strange round object out of her pocket and but two small cylinder  
  
shaped things inside it and closed a lid on it. "What's that?" I asked  
  
curiously. "My CD player." She answered curtly and put something  
  
on her head.  
  
((Jewel's POV))  
  
'I cant believe these people don't know what a CD player is! They  
  
don't even know what batteries are for the goddesses sake!' I  
  
thought. I sighed and played my CD as I walked through the desert  
  
at a moderate pace.  
  
(5 iles away from May City) "VASH! GIVE MY CD PLAYER BACK NOW!!" I yelled as I ran after the  
  
spiky-haired blonde. My own gold hair was flying in the wind. All of a  
  
sudden Vash tripped and my CD player flew into a rock. Needless to  
  
say, my CD was scratched and the player was broke. "VASH  
  
SEVERAM!!" I screamed as my eyes changed from their normal  
  
purple to a steely-gray. "Uh oh." Vash said as he got up and ran as  
  
fast as possible towards town. I picked up my player and put it in my  
  
pocket then chased him. As fast as The Stampede can run, he  
  
wasn't fast enough to get away from me.  
  
Nick: Poor Vash.  
  
Jewel: Well, he smashed my player, so how am I going to get home? Review or I will not write.  
  
Legato: They will review milady, don't worry. 


End file.
